Say Anything
by Hogibear92
Summary: Ron and Hermione have always faced mixed signals and confusion together, and when their love finally meets it won’t be any easier. Follow our two young protagonists as they realize what it means to say, and listen. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Say Anything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, ha.**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione have faced mixed signals and confusion their entire friendship together, and when their love finally meets it won't be any better. Follow our two young protagonists on their last days of Hogwarts as they try to decipher feelings, thoughts, and maybe the realization of love.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should've known in the beginning that I was just wishing myself straight into pure trouble; Ron, since I'd known him, had always been the king of miss-signals, or, as I liked to nickname him, the king of confusion. He's an absolute nerve-wrecking boy-well, man-and he can't tell what I'm thinking, no matter how many times he pulls out the 'girl dictionary' that Fred and George gave him. He doesn't have the wit of any of his brothers, nor, as I'm relatively happy to say, the work ethics of Percy. He's not extremely clever like Fred and George-nor is he the craft making genius they are today. No, he isn't any of these things. He is much better.

His inexistent wit is what amuses me the most; the term, 'straight over your head' always comes to mind about here. How much he tries to be like his brothers-always trying to impress me, to out do them-but what he doesn't seem to realize is that it's what makes him different that makes me love him. I'm so glad, in fact, that he hates to work, unless it somehow involves quidditch or a scheme that, even as adults, he and Harry always lore me into, because frankly I like sitting under the sun, his arm around me, his soft whisper in my ear, 'I love you.' He works when we need it-obviously-but it doesn't take him over. He's not the cleverest person around-but it's the jabs he does occasionally make that make all the difference. Oh, of course he's clever and witty, but he knows what I like: to not always show he has intelligence, but to make sure I know it's there. That way, when I do hear something, I know its extra special, something just for me. And he loves to make me feel special.

I guess you're wondering about now, _the perfect man? How could she almost screw this up?_ I thought I'd reached an all time low that night-the night I almost lost the love of my life. But why take my word on it? See for yourself.

_Ten years in the past…_

Buzz! Buzz!

I practically jumped by skin, wondering if I was just going crazy, or if there were really honey bees in my dormitory. I opened my eyes, and saw the sun streak my face like an abnormal scar, and it was then that I remembered where I was: outside Hogwarts, under a shady tree. But the last thing I remembered was being here with Ron and Harry, and we were celebrating-or the opposite-for tomorrow. _For tomorrow_ _is the day. The last day_ _of the best days…Hogwarts is over for good…in twenty-four hours._

I sighed, and pulled my shirt close to me. Then, looking around widely, I realized that my sweater was missing. _I have to look for it!_ But first, I took of my knee socks and shoes. I'm not sure why, but I remember thinking, _might as well. __This will be my last chance to ever do anything like this at Hogwarts._

As I stood up and stretched, I scorned myself. _Stop this Hermione!_ _Your last day should be enjoyable! You shouldn't go around mobbing all day!_

Suddenly I saw a tall and lanky figure jump from the tree I was just laying under, and say, "Morning Hermione!"

Before I pointed out that the morning had been over for some time, I faltered backwards, holding my heart as though it might burst at any moment. "R-Ron Weasley," I sputtered, gasping for breath.

"What?" he asked, grinning widely. "So going for a freer look Hermione?"

"What-oh, yes," I answered, looking down at my bare feet. "Well, yes. But apparently you're not."

Ron grinned. "Hey, I can be plenty free-come on then, _miss free_, let's go take a dip in the lake."

"A-a what?" I asked. I couldn't help the nervousness in my voice. I mean-_where was Harry? I shouldn't be left alone with Ron, especially when he wants to go swimming!_ "Umm…maybe we should just go get Harry."

Ron laughed, and confidently ran a hand through that gorgeous hair that I love so much. Inside, I sighed. Ron was so…

I actually sighed now, just taking it all in. Ron-standing there, in the sunlight, his hair catching it just right now-and then suddenly…he just took his shirt off.

I gasped; well, maybe I did, I have no idea, I was still sighing longingly when he took it off-the shirt, I mean-and I saw that, for the first time, quidditch did have a purpose. And it was apparently to make my heart beat wildly whenever a gorgeous redhead unmasked his torso to me. I just couldn't ignore the fact that Ron was so...undeniable attractive.

I watched Ron then proceed to take off his pants-but, much to my disappointment _and_ relief-he had on blue boxers. He took off his socks, rubbed his hands together, and dived straight into the lake.

"Oh, it's cold!" he exclaimed, when he resurfaced. I stared at the pile of clothes in front of me, to the half-naked Ron wadding in the apparently freezing lake-and I tried to take it in. I finally decided this was some cruel dream.

"Well, c'mon Hermione!" Ron said, who had completely adapted to the cold water and was now doing back strokes. "I promise to close my eyes if needed and I assure you that the giant squid is _almost_ inactive!"

"Well that's real reassuring," I said dryly. I looked around, turning many 180's, and realized that everyone must be inside, or somewhere else, because no one was even in a twenty feet radius. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Somewhere off with my sister," Ron grumbled, "To have a 'picnic'!"

I checked her watch; it was only two o'clock_. There's no excuse I can use! Dinner won't be for hours, Harry and Ginny are who knows where, and I've packed for home completely!_ But, I reminded myself_, you wanted to 'let loose' today. So why not just do it?_

I had made up my mind quickly, and just like that I pulled my skirt down to my knees, and kicked it in the pile beside Ron's. I saw his eyes show disbelief (but not a disgusted look that I secretly was afraid of receiving). I was kind of scared to look down and see what underwear I had on, so I avoided that area and decided to unbutton my white shirt instead. My thought process for those few seconds was lagging; I had no idea what I was about to do.

When I ran into the lake, the coldness of the water was such a shock to me that I yelped out in surprise. My head went under the water, and we I resurfaced I saw Ron come up with me, his hair wet and messy (and just adorable). I spitted out the water, a sour taste in my mouth.

"You okay?"

I barely nodded, and mustered a smile.

Ron laughed. "You know what I think?" And he splashed me straight in the face. Wiping my face, while laughing, I splashed him back. And pretty soon, we were splashing each other back and forth-repetitively, almost- until, we…okay, I knew this was a dream at this point. Because I don't get this kind of time with Ron. _Ron and I are not skinny-dipping in the lake_, I told myself. It sounded like a lie-yet it wasn't. _No, it isn't-it's real. I'm really here!_

And suddenly, Ron stopped splashing me. The amusement was gone from his face-and now he held a new, unfound emotion written upon his face. _What is it?_ Now this was bugging me. What book was there to decipher the man codes and facial expressions? Now I'll have to go the library, like always, and-

And suddenly, I felt Ron's lips on mine. I don't know if I'm hallucinating or what-maybe I'm just crazy-but I wanted was to kiss Ron, which, ironically, I was doing now. So frightened, I broke my lips away, then it occurred to me that Ron was holding me; holding_ me_. He had a hand on my back, and his other hand was behind my neck. And did I mention how close we were? I could literally _feel _him.

I looked at his face, and saw his must be as surprised as I was about him kissing me-or, how he used to be, anyways. Because I'd broken away, like an idiot. I stared into his eyes, trying to decide what to do next. But I knew for sure I didn't want him to let me go, and I wanted to kiss him-so, I did. It wasn't the first time today that I totally surprised my boldness, and I just went in and kissed him. He was surprised too, almost as much as I was. It was a quick kiss, and then Ron got a firm hold on my neck-and leaned in, and really kissed me. This kiss, I knew I would remember for, well, I guess forever. I could feel it down to my practically frozen toes, all the way up to my wet and tangled hair. It felt so good….that I shocked myself when I broke apart.

I removed his hands, and quickly swam to get out of the lake before I lost my courage, or perhaps before I forgot my point in leaving. At this point I'm reminded that I don't even have a point. What a great reason to ruin the best moment of your life, don't you think?

"Hermione!"

I grabbed my clothes, pulled my skirt up to my hips ( not bothering to pull up the zipper) and I put my arms through my shirt ( forgetting to button it), and when I turned, Ron was there.

Ron, confused and soaking wet.

And I was the cause of it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, Ron, that's just it!" I said, and suddenly, I felt ready to cry. And then I actually did start crying. Just great. "You shouldn't be sorry!"

I just realized that as many mixed signals he gave me, he finally gave me one stable one. That kiss, that amazing kiss. And I couldn't even face it.

"But-"

"Please-just-just leave me alone!" I couldn't believe I was screaming at him, when all he's done was give me the best kiss of my life. Well, technically the only kiss I've had in my life.

Ron grasped my elbow. "Hermione," he said, sounding very calm compared to me, "just-just tell me. Tell me what you want, and I swear-I'll-I'll do it."

As I flinched, Ron quickly dropped my elbow as though I was the plaque. I backed away from him, and fought not to cry. Seconds ago I was the happiest I'd been in my life; now I felt so shaken up. I wanted to kiss him again, but for some reason, I didn't. I wanted to tell him how much I lov-_cared _for him, but I didn't. I shouldn't have ran, but I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-Next chapter coming soon. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I ran straight into the Forbidden Forest. But today, however, the Forbidden Forest was the most welcoming site I'd ever seen; I wanted to sit there, among the trees, forever. Until, of course, I heard someone coming to me.

"Miss Granger?"

My heart pounding, I turned around-oh, not today-and there it, or should I say, she. It was of course, seeing how my luck today was going, Professor Trelawney.

"Oh-professor," I said, taking a relieving sigh. "What are you doing in the forest on a day like this?"

"I just need some rosemary herbs," she answered. "You see, today I saw in the crystal ball, a stack of rosemary herbs as my luck of today. So here I am."

I sighed. My momentary haven had been broken, and by one of the least I would've enjoyed it to be by.

"Dear," said the professor, who seemed to not notice me in my apprehensiveness, "well, I don't know how to say this, but…your skirt is unzipped and your blouse is unbuttoned."

My eyes grew wide, as my fingers fumbled quickly. "Oh, I…I just took a dip in the lake…must've forgotten…"

Professor Trelawney turned away, pretending to not notice, as I quickly and properly put on my clothes.

"Oh, you have a bug on you dear," the professor said when I had finished. She pulled it from behind my ear, and held a small, red bug in her hand. Her eyes widened.

"What is it Professor?" I asked, gratefully for a distraction from the current mess I've gotten myself into.

"Oh my, oh my…I thought so, but I wasn't sure…yes, yes…"

I turned sharply against Trelawney's back, and examined the little red bug in her hand. It had an odd appearance, with small wings and four little feet…and…

"What's in its eyes?" I asked the professor.

She turned at me and grinned. "Those, my dear…are hearts in its eyes. Because this," she lifted it up to the sunlight like she was holding a trophy, and said, "is a love bug."

I gasped and backed away; I knew what those were, I had read about them before. Only wizards and witches got them whenever they were, they were…

The professor seemed to know my thoughts as she turned to me and said, with a smiling face, "In love."

My palms became sweaty and my heart raced. Everything around me faded. The trees became fuzzy and the sky became dark. I dropped to my knees…

"The bugs always go where you need help," Trelawney continued, though I barely heard her. "And-to no accident, at all-your bug was found on your ear."

She came up beside me and leaned over, looking at me straight in the eyes. I gave her the worst look I could muster, but I immediately dropped it.

"You need to listen to him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I miserably walked back into the castle, not sure if I wanted to avoid Hermione or not. "Bloody hell," I whispered to myself, "I love her-why can't she just see that?"

A small first year looked up at me with large eyes as I pasted his way to the Great Hall. I looked back down from my towering height and wet body, and barked, "What are you looking at? Haven't you ever been in love?"

I moved slowly yet deliberately, not excited at all the return to the Common Room to find my sister and best mate snuggling…or Neville and Luna for that matter. I began to walk around aimlessly, going up stairs…_click, click, click…_going down stairs, _clunk, clunk, clunk. _I became so engrossed in the rhythm that I almost forget were I was and what I was trying to forget…I had almost accomplished it whenever I ran right into Professor Trelawney.

Her large eyes grew miraculously larger as she nearly flew right on her bum. I caught her from her shoulder and steadied her. She looked surprised enough by the almost-fall, and here I was helping her? Yes, Hermione was definitely rubbing off on me.

Hermione.

_Damn._

I had almost, almost forgotten.

"Thank you dear," Trelawney said, breaking my thoughts. "I never get used to these staircases I'm afraid."

I smiled politely and turned to continue my rhyme, up, down, up, down…

"Oh, hold on one moment Mr. Weasley."

Trelawney came to level with me, and looked at me peculiarly. "Oh, my stars…this can't be possible!"

"W-what?" I asked, frightful that she never something I did. (And of course, she did).

"Put your hand on the lower part of the right side of your mouth."

I'll admit, it took me several minutes to register what she'd said. But when I finally found what she was speaking of, I felt a bug.

"Ah!" I yelped, a bit more high-pitched then I would claim to. "Bloody hell professor, what was that?"

"Look at it…it's still in your hand."

No possible way, sure I had lost it when I had found it…I dropped it…wait…

"What's that in its eyes?"

She smiled at me, and quickly began to laugh. I had never heard her laugh like that-straight from her stomach-and it worried me that maybe this was an omen of death, and she was feeling particularly cruel today.

"Professor, professor-" I said, hoping to calm her, "Please tell me…what is this?"

"A love bug," she said shortly. "It goes to the place at which you need the most aid…"

"My-my lips?" I asked, my heart beating. "Does that mean I'm a bad kisser?"

I suddenly got visions of Hermione, kissing me in the lake…and my heart dropped. There was so much I wanted to say to her, to tell her…but how could I find the words?

"No, dear," she said briskly, 'it means you need to tell her how you feel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My problem was, of course, I had no idea how to do that-listen, I mean. I can _listen_ to teachers, _listen_ to parents and adults-but listen to the person that meant the most to me? Of course I couldn't do that.

So as I walked back into Hogwarts, I resolved myself to avoid Ron at all costs. No way would I let myself act like an idiot, _again_. Once was enough for one day, thank you.

When I quietly returned to the Common Room, I found Harry and Ginny in a rather suggestive position on the couch. Ron would've hated to see that.

Ron.

_Damn._

I had almost, almost forgotten.

I was about to sit down whenever the portrait hole opened.

"Bloody hell Harry, will you stop that with my sister-" he stopped dead in his tracks whenever he saw me. He looked so frightened that I wanted to cry.

"Her-Hermione…"

Oh God, don't cry…don't be an idiot, remember?

"I'm such an idiot."

…did I just say that aloud?

"Hermione, no you're not," Ron said, coming as close to be as he dared. And how can I blame him? He had kissed me, I kissed him back, he kissed me again…and then I acted like I never wanted it at all. "Listen, can we go somewhere? There's some things I want to say-"

I couldn't hear anymore, though. Well actually, I couldn't _listen_. I just couldn't.

"Hermione…"

I ran out of the portrait hall, and into the cold, stone corridor. Ron, however, followed.

"We can't let things end like this," he was saying, "please, just-just let me say some things…"

I looked to the closest exit, and I found it in a small door marked, "Private." I didn't care, however, about breaking rules. Not now, not with what I had to face.

I threw back the door and tried my best to close it in front of Ron, but he was easily stronger then me and followed me inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was being so stubborn, so infuriating…but I had to say everything that she meant to me, I couldn't live without letting her know.

We found ourselves in a tiny room covered in towels. For a moment I forgot Hermione and I were potential lovers arguing, because she asked me, questions in her voice, "Where are we?"

"Looks like a…a laundry room," I answered. White walls, large baskets of white and blue towels, and a large laundry shoot. The room suddenly felt smaller as I came closer to the lovely girl who was avoiding me without victory.

"Hermione, listen…"

"Ron! I can't listen!" she shouted, taking me completely by surprise. "Don't you realize that I'm scared? That I don't know what this means? That I could possibly-lo-lov-ve-"

"Love?"

She looked at me with an infuriated glare. "You're not helping," she snapped, and many things happened at once. She outstretched her right arm closest to the laundry shoot, and missed. Her arm went straight down, into the large hole meant only for dropping dirty towels. A small scream erupted from her lips as the top of her body fell into the large shoot. I watched, feeling as though I was watching a train wreck, as she went down.

My body instantly jumped onto the scene. I grabbed her foot and felt something I didn't expect…her body pressuring me down. I had no idea the force the shoot had until was inside of it, holding Hermione by her ankles.

"Ron," Hermione said, barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Don't let me go."

And I didn't.

We began to slip, little by little, but I never let her go. Finally, both of our bodies were stuck inside the shoot, and a finally surge of force moved us down.

I didn't even realize we were screaming until I heard it echo in the metal tube we were sliding down. I was now wrapped tightly on Hermione's knees, keeping her steady. I closed my eyes, and remembered to breathe…

Then I heard an, "Ouch!" and I opened my eyes again. Hermione was falling into the very, very hefty white basket full of towels. She reached the end of the shoot with one last gust of strength, and I followed suit.

Inside the basket were several layers of filthy, old towels that I was sure Filch had never gotten around to washing. There was nothing else inside the room but towels, and I had no idea how to get out. But that wasn't my concern.

Hermione was cutely situated onto of a small pile of towels, keeping her head low and her partially bare legs (she was wearing a skirt) very highly.

"Hermione," I mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes-"

Just as the word escaped from her mouth, the towels began to rain on us. I found her hand and pulled her close to me. I laid her down and put my body over her, protecting her from whatever impacting the falling towels might have.

So many layers came on top of me, but still I stayed with her. I couldn't even see the light anymore, but I heard Hermione's breathing. She smelled sweet, like sugar. Before I knew it, I was kissing her neck.

I heard her moan softly at the feeling, and suddenly I was pushed off again. I stumbled, lifting several layers of towels over my head as I breathed the fresh air.

I waited for Hermione to catch her breathe before I dared to speak.

"Hermione, I-"

"Let me handle this, please?"

I nodded, fearing she might get up, or even worse, hit me. But what she did took me completely by surprise: she slowly came closer to me, pulled herself into my lap, placed her hands on the back of my neck, and finally, kissed me.

It was the sweetest kiss I had ever experience; I felt her, and I wanted everything she had. I rubbed her back as she deepened our sweet, sweet kiss.

She finally released me, and I knew she loved me back; there was nothing left to tell her that I hadn't already explained. She went in to kiss me again, but I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me say something else-"

"I think you've said everything that I need to hear," she answered me, caressing my cheek. "And you know what Ron Weasley? I-I…_love_ you."

I smiled, and placed a hand on her neck. "Come, and listen to me some more," I said, and I kissed her even sweeter then before.

**The End.**

_A/N-Short and sweet. I apologize for the probably million dumb grammar mistakes. I'm tired. haha. Review please!_


End file.
